The Time Limit
by XXxKatIsEpicxXX
Summary: When a shy, threatening Irken comes to Earth, she has plans to stop the Massive from wiping out the human race. But when she finds Zim, they end up hating eachother, but will they fall for eachother at the same time? Romances include: ZimXOC and DibXOC.


_**A/N: Alright so, this is my first published fan fiction. I've has this account for at least a month and I haven't published anything... so here it is. It's called The Time Limit, which you probably already know. You should probably know that I only used 2 of my OC's in this...Kat and Fate, except Fate is human, before she was turned to an Irken. Blade and Jinx are, I don't know, still on Irk? By the way, it may be a little OOC at some parts, unfortunately. Anyway, enough talking. Let's get on with teh story!**_

Chapter One: First Day

_**Kat's POV**_

This school sucks. Not that I've been to another one, but I'm sure there's better ones out there. First of all, it's called 'Skool' when it's actually spelt 'School'. That's stupid, who spells it differently but pronounces it the same? I was walking there from my base, quickly, not sure why I was walking quickly.

I walked in, and found my locker. I was late, on the first day, like I care. On my schedule, I was in math first period. Great start to a day. I grabbed my math book and headed off to math. Half way there, the late bell rang, and noticed some kid with green skin and an Irken uniform staring at me. Wait, an _Irken_ uniform? I practically freaked out. I just walked into the class and sat down, very awkwardly. Unfortunately, it was behind some dude with a giant head. I noticed the (obviously obvious) Irken walk in and take the seat next to me. _"Great,"_ I said to myself in my head.

The boring math lesson stretched to what seemed like a day, and then we were finally dismissed after the bell rang. Next period was reading. At least it isn't as bad as math.

Reading and science seemed to pass by in a blur. Then, it was lunch. Oddly, we were actually dismissed _out _of school for it. _**(A/N: I don't know why I make it like that, I just do.) **_I figured I didn't have to go to lunch; I could go to my base. I put my books in my locker, grabbed my wallet (as if I was really going to lunch), and started walking towards the door.

_**Fate's POV**_

I accidently bumped into someone, dropping my books on the floor. "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!" I said. "It's fine," she said. "I'm Kat." "I'm Fate," I said, introducing myself. I picked up my books I dropped on the floor quickly. "I'm Dib," Dib said, introducing himself also. "You want to go grab some lunch with us?" I asked. "Sorry, I have to go meet someone. Maybe some other time?" Kat said, looking sorry. "That's OK, we'll go alone," Dib said. "We'll talk to you later?" "Sure," Kat responded, and then walked out the door.

Dib and I started walking toward the place he suggested for lunch. He looked pretty happy. I was probably the first girl that understood him, or actually like him. As a friend.

_**Kat's POV**_

I walked to my house, opened the door, and tried to make use of the 50 minutes I had left. More like 40 minutes, I had to walk back to school. Suddenly, my SIR unit, Fizz, walked in with a Crazy Taco hat on, a taco in one hand, and grabbing some other SIR's hand. "Who is this...?" I asked Fizz. "I'm GIR!" The other SIR, apparently named GIR, yelled. "Do you have an owner?" I asked GIR. "My master's Zim!" GIR shouted. He took a giant bite of his taco, and then ran off with Fizz. "Hmm…" I said. "Computer, look up 'Zim' in Irken files. If he's not found, let me know," I told the computer. "Got it," the computer responded.

About a minute or 2 later, the computer said "Found 'Zim' in Irken files." I had the perfect amount of info. Apparently, his PAK designated him as a…food service worker...? Weird, he should be on Foodcourtia. I looked at the rest of the info. A defect, hated by the Tallest… sent on a fake mission? Wow, the Tallest must hate him! They only choose the _special_ people to go on a fake mission.

Somehow I sat down in my chair in the middle of reading his bio without myself noticing. Then, the doorbell rang and all my attention went to the door, and I fell and hit my shoulder. I went up the stairs, my shoulder in pain, and pressed a tiny hidden button on my bracelet to change my hologram to human appearance. I opened the door, to see Zim. Great. "Look, what do you need you stalker?" I said, trying to seem annoyed. _**(A/N: I call people stalkers when they're at my door or following me and I didn't ask them to.) **_I really didn't need a defect at my door. "You dare call the ALMIGHTY ZIIIIM a stalker?" he shouted. "You're not that almighty, you know. You're a stupid defect! You know that?" I shouted in his face.

"I'm sorry, you understand the Irken Empire? Not possible. No HYYYUUUMON knows of the Irken Empire!" he shouted. Really, he should stop shouting. He'll lose his voice eventually.

I grabbed him on the collar, dragged him inside, shut the door, and then finally pressed the button on my bracelet. "Jeez, you know nothing! You're clueless! I'm Irken! What do you think, I'm a random human that knows of the Irken Empire?" I shouted. I felt like killing him. Literally, I did want to make him die painfully.

"Look, I knew—" I interrupted him by slapping him across the face, as hard as I could, causing him to fall to the ground in pain. "If you do ANYTHING to the human race, I'm going to kill you, very slowly. So you can see it yourself. Got it?" I said, very threatening. I meant it, of course. He nodded very weakly in a yes. His eyes looked sunken in, and he looked scared. And I mean _really_ scared, scarred for life by the most threatening sentences in his life. He got up very slowly and walked out the door. I noticed the time. It was 5 minutes until my 4th period class started, Technology. I rushed off as quickly as I could to school.

_**A/N: Dramatic! Anyway, I'm going to try to get at least one chapter up every week, maybe more. I think there might be a sequel to this. I hope you enjoyed it, R&R! ^_^**_


End file.
